Slender: The Story
by HahaBananas24
Summary: Mary Just Moved into a big, new house with her mom, dad, and younger sister Katie. She is relived to be out of the city and into the country. But when weird things start happening, and Katie goes missing, Mary has a case to solve. Can she do it before HE gets her?
1. Chapter 1

**Slender: The Story**

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot, sticky summer day when Mary and her Family moved into their new house. It was, Gorgeous to simply put it. Out in the country, nobody around for miles! There was only one thing that worried Mary. It was the big, dark, green forest right behind the house. It looked like it wanted to suck the house right into the darkness. Even when it was daytime, Mary knew something was wrong with that forest.

**Mary's P.O.V**

We walked into the grand double oak doors, to see a winding staircase that lead up to the second floor. It was like, a dream come true! Finally, I am away from that awful mess of an apartment. This place is so big and out in the open, with all that fresh country air! It is so beautiful. "Mary! Hello? Is there even a Mary in there?" Katie was shaking my shoulders now. Ugh. Always has to ruin my thoughts. Katie is my little sister. Well, I shouldn't say little, because she is only two years younger than me. "What do you want Katie?" I said. "Geez, calm yourself. I only wanted you to take those boxes out of my bedroom doorway." She answered with attitude. Did I really walk all the way upstairs already? Oh well, I need to unpack. I can admire the rest of the house later. "Fine." I said. I went over to her bedroom and lifted my boxes out of the way. But, before I left, I had to take a quick peek at her room. Her room was about the same size as mine, with a window that looked out the front of the house onto the yard and the driveway. Ha. I got the back room I thought to myself. She had set up her dresser against the wall closest to the door, and her double bed was across from it, leaving her plenty of walking space around the room. "Hey! Get out of my room!" Katie shouted. Someone's in a pissy mood today. I thought. "Didn't want to stick around anyway, loser." I told her. Then I walked quickly out of there before she could respond. When I walk up the stairs my room is the first door you see. When I first saw it, I thought, perfect. It's Easy to get to. Considering I am actually one of the laziest people I know, that was a good thing. In order to get to Katie's room, I need to walk up the stairs, turn right, walk all the way down the hall, and hers is the last door on the right. So much work. I thought. The only good thing about her room was that the bathroom was right across the hall. My parents' room was to the left side of the hall, from the stairs, obviously. They had the master bedroom, and that means they had a balcony and their own bathroom. That's fine, because I have the window. I thought. I walked into my room and saw my mom had put the rest of my boxes on my bed. 'Great. Lots of unpacking to do. Time to get busy.' I thought. After about two hours of unpacking and sorting, my mom called me down. "Mary! Katie! Dinner is ready!" She yelled so the whole house could hear. I am pretty hungry. I thought. I stood up, stretched, yawned, and turned to look out of my bedroom window, into the forest. That was when I first saw Him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mary's P.O.V**

He was tall, and that was really all I could tell at the moment. 'Must be a gardener or something' I thought. I backed away from the window a bit and looked out at the forest. It wasn't looking as pretty as before anymore. Something about it seemed really dark. And that man was still standing there- "Mary! Dinner! Now!" My mom yelled. "Coming!" I quickly replied. 'Probably nobody.' I thought. I ran down the stairs and into the dining room. It was a large room with our brand new oak wood table in the middle, and we had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling above it. "What's for dinner?" I asked. "Look and see for yourself." Katie said. I took a seat next to my mom rear the end of the table. We were having steak with mashed potatoes and asparagus. 'Yum. Asparagus.' I thought. After we were done dinner, I turned to my dad and asked "How far are our neighbours?" "They are very far off, about four miles. Why do you ask?" He responded. "Oh, just curious. I thought I saw someone outside, is all. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me." I said with a smile. "Okay then." He said as he walked off. 'It had to of been nothing' I thought to myself. Later that night, as I was getting ready for bed, I heard a noise outside the bathroom door. "Hello?" I said. "Hello?!" I said again. Then I heard a thump. Thump. Thump. thump. "Who's there?" I walked outside the door and looked out the window at the end of the hall. 'Was someone standing out there?' I moved closer to the window when I felt the cold, wet hands on my shoulders. I screamed. Then I heard laughing. I turned around and saw my sister on the floor, laughing her ass off. "That wasn't funny Katie! I nearly had a heart attack!" I yelled at her. "That's the part that makes it funny! Ha-ha!" She giggled. I stormed past her and into my room. She knew that I hated being scared. "God dammit, Katie!" I said out loud in my room, loud enough so only I could hear. I paced the room for a little bit, and thought about dome ways to get her back. I sat down on my armchair in my room and read a book. "Beep! Beep!" That was my clock telling me it was midnight. I needed to sleep. I climbed into bed, and then I remembered that schools tomorrow. But I was tired, and drifted off before I could set my alarm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mary's P.O.V**

It's dark. It's so dark. I must be walking through the forest. Where am I going? I don't like this place. I don't like it. I looked up to try and see the stars, but all I could see was the darkness. Darkness, I can barely see what's in front of me. I wish I had a flashlight….. I felt my pockets and I didn't have one. Why can't I see what's in front of me? It couldn't be that dark. Then I heard a noise, it was the quietest rustle of leaves, but now that I think about it, it feels like someone is watching me. "Who's there?" I said and repeated myself a little louder "Who's there?!" Then I heard footsteps coming towards me, from behind me. I started to run, I was running so fast and I wasn't looking where I was going. Then I tripped on something. I fell to the ground and hit my head. I immediately heard the footsteps walking swiftly towards me. "What do you want from me!" I screamed. Then a buzzing sound filled my head, coming from all directions. It sounded like a T.V was going to static, but it was so loud that it hurt my ears, and it felt like my head was going to explode. "STOP!" I screamed. Then I felt someone shaking my shoulders. "Mary! Mary! Wake up stupid! You are going to be late for school!" I suddenly jolted up, back into reality. Katie. "What time is it Katie?" I said while rubbing my forehead. "Time to go to school! Duh." She replied. I rolled my eyes at her and looked over to the alarm clock. 7:30! I need to catch the bus at 8:10! I sprang out of bed and quickly started getting ready. My god! Why did I always have to be so forgetful? It was 8:00 by the time I finished getting ready. "Sweetie, you need to eat breakfast." My mom said. "Mom I need to walk up to the main road still! I don't have any time! Could you please just hand me a granola bar?" I said with a little more attitude then I intended. "Don't speak to me like that. But I guess you're right. Here." She said. "Thanks mom. Love you. Bye!" I said as I ran out the door. 8:05. I was only half way up to the main road. I needed to run or I wasn't going to make it. I got there just before the bus driver pulled away. Good. It was definitely a long drive to school. Much longer than it was when we lived in the city. When we finally got there, I saw my best friend waiting for me. We used to ride on the same bus, until I moved. Then I had to take a different bus. "Hey! Mary!" He said. "Hey! Nice to see you! Why don't you yell my name a little louder to make my presence here known?" I said sarcastically because that was exactly what he did. In case I did mention it before, his name is Colin. Colin Bishop. He is almost exactly the same height as me, only a little taller, and he has a very sarcastic personality. Sometimes you couldn't even see if he was being sarcastic or not. I have been friends with him for about Ten years now, and I still can't tell. He is the same age as me and we are both in grade eleven. "Ha-ha. No, but seriously how have you been? We used to hang out every weekend!" Colin said. "You could probably come over to my house this weekend. Oh and I know you would love my new house! It's so big and out in the country!" I said. "Yeah ok. Sounds cool." He said with a smile. "Great!" I said. We quickly rushed off to first period. Math class. The period after went by in a flash, and we were sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria. I and Colin were having a conversation about whether or not you could dig half of a hole, when the douche-bags approached the table. "Brace-face! Long-time no see, you haven't been around the city much." Mark said. "I moved." I told him impolitely "Where to?" Cathy piped up with a snicker. "I heard she moved into the country. Into that big abandoned house off of Eastchester road." David said. Mark, David, Cathy and Sabrina were the popular kids. Most kids never stood in their way, and did what they told them to. Not me however. One time I literally punched Cathy in the face because she called Colin stupid retard and that he could go do something that way highly inappropriate. He was just going to walk away, but I punched her in the face. I got suspended for two days, but it was definitely worth it. They call me Brace-Face because I used to have braces in grades five, six and seven. I don't have braces anymore though, and I still don't know why the nickname stuck. "Did you seriously move into the house off of Eastchester?" Mark said. "Yeah. As a matter of fact I did. I really don't care what you have to say about it either so you can just stuff it." I said. "I didn't know you moved into that place. Haven't you heard the stories about it though?" Colin said. "What? I never heard anything about it." I said with curiosity. The Douche-bags sat down at the table. "Haven't you heard of…..Slender?" David asked. "What's a Slender?" I asked. "No retard. Slender is a person. And he lives behind your house in a forest. One time a family of three moved into your house, and there was a little boy, the parents say he wandered into the forest and got lost. But he was with a friend. The friend came back, the boy didn't and the friend's shirt was caked in blood. The friend had to go to an insane asylum, because he couldn't talk, and he tried to kill himself. Nobody ever found the boy." Mark said. "Whatever." I said. "They aren't joking, Mary. He is actually rumoured to feed off happiness, and he preys on children from ages 7-16, because children are usually the happiest." Colin said. "Whatever. Guys, I have to get going or I will be late for third period." I said. I quickly got up and left. The rest of the day went by in a flash, and I was soon on the bus ride home. Only, their story about the "Slenderman" got me thinking. "Was that the guy I saw in the woods? Could it actually be true?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mary's P.O.V**

The Next few weeks of people staring at me as I walked by in the hallways went by faster then I hoped. I was starting to feel strange though. Hearing voices as I walked down the hallway of my house, having nightmares about that forest. That forest! It was really, really starting to get to me. It was always so dark, even in the daytime. It seemed like it was only me who noticed it, ever, until one day Katie came up to me. "Mary, I really need to talk to you about something…..I need to talk now, because I'm scared." She said to me, saying the last part in the lowest whisper. "I-… okay." I said. I lead her up to my bedroom and sat her down on the armchair in front of the window. I walked over and took a seat on my bed. "What's the matter?" I said sincerely. It might seem like me and Katie hate each other, and we never get along, but when we need someone to talk to, we are always there for each other. "I….It started last week. I keep seeing someone out there in the woods, a tall man, and if I look at him for too long, my vision goes blurry. I get scared because he's always watching me, and I know he's always watching me, because he tells me. He tells me to do bad things, and he tells me to go leave and wander into the forest, to come find him. And I almost did. I can't help it. He sounds so demanding. And then I hear a little boy whispering, don't do it. And it gets me so confused. Last night even, I slept walk. And when I woke up I was in the backyard and the gate was wide open. I don't know what's happening to me Mary. But I feel week, scared, but…exited." Katie said this all, pretty fast, and at first I didn't believe her. "Katie, don't try and scare me again. I won't fall for your stupid tricks. And if-". I stopped because when I looked at her in the eyes, I could tell that she wasn't lying. I know her lying look, and right now, she looked like if she were on the verge of tears. "He whispers my name" She said in a low whisper. It was just now that I studied the rest of her face, and it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. "Look, Katie, we need to tell mom and dad about this, even though I know you don't want to, okay?" I said sounding really concerned, because I was for sure. "Alright." Katie said. I took her hand and we went downstairs, to talk to my mom. I told Katie to wait in the other room. "Mom, Katie needs to talk to you. I think it might be happening again." I said. Immediately my mom stopped what she was doing, and with a worried look on her face, she left the room. A long time ago, when Katie was nine, she had this mental breakdown. She mumbled to herself, said weird things, didn't put clothes on because she forgot, she would draw pictures all over the walls of some other person's life that she didn't know, like she made it all up in her head, and she claimed to have known that person for twenty years. She would, wake up screaming, or go days without sleep or food. It was a sickness that doctors had never heard of before. But the one thing that cured it, for some reason, was her friends. Whenever they were around, she acted normal, like nothing was wrong. One day they came over and they left, and she continued to act normal. We took her to the doctors and they said that, the sickness was gone, but could come back. It hasn't happened in six years now. I honestly hope it's nothing.

I waited a little bit before I headed back into the room, when I went back in my mom was saying "why don't we have some friends come over this weekend? Wouldn't that make you feel better? Hmm?" "Yeah, maybe I need that. Eric and Christy haven't seen the new place yet, anyway." Katie replied. "Sure sweetie, you can invite them over then." My mom said. When my mom turned to me I smiled, to tell her I thought that everything was going to be okay, and I headed upstairs. When I got upstairs to my room, I plopped right down on my bed, but as I did so, I heard a crunch. I quickly sat up and looked down to see what it was. It was a piece of paper that looked like it had been through the roughest time ever. It was all torn up, and it was muddy, but it was still intact, and it was folded in half. I picked it up and opened it. There was a message inside, that looked like it had been scribbled down by a toddler, or someone who couldn't write very well, and it was all in capitals. It read: "DON'T LET YOUR SISTER INTO THE WOODS". I suddenly felt a cool breeze, and looked over at the window. It was wide open, with muddy handprints left on the glass by whoever touched it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mary's P.O.V**

What should I do? What can I do? I now know that someone or something has snuck into my room. It feels utterly horrifying, knowing that someone, that I didn't know, came into my personal place. It felt like, someone was watching me, they could of even been watching me when I had my conversation with Katie. Oh Katie! I should never have told mom! Now, that person or thing could go after her too. So I can't tell anyone about the note. It was just so scary. But I know now that I have to be alone on this one, or whatever it is could possibly hurt my family. I need to keep Katie away from the forest. Far away. So nothing can do her harm.

It has been a full week since I got the note. Katie seems to feel a little better, but she has been spending a lot of time in her room. But hopefully, tonight when her friends come over, she will be normal for a bit. I was waiting on the stairs, and Katie was sitting at the Kitchen table, talking with my mom. "Ding Dong…." The sound rang through the house. "I'll get it!" Katie said as she got up and went over to the door. When she opened it up Eric and Cathy were standing there, and they brought a couple movies along with their flashlights and snacks. "Come in guys! Nice to see you! Haven't been over in a while have you?" My mom said with her nicest voice. They walked in and Katie took them to the living room, where they were going to be sleeping. It was only an hour before my parents went to bed, and I started getting sleepy too. I walked up to my room and sat down in my armchair, hoping I wouldn't fall asleep.

**Katie's P.O.V**

"Guy's, come on! Don't be afraid. It's only a forest. There's nothing in there. Ha-ha. You guys are chickens." I said to Eric and Cathy. It was just after midnight, and the forest out back was calling to me. HE was calling to me. **Come Katie. Join me in the forest. Bring your friends. I'll be waiting.** "Katie, you're crazy….but I love you! And we shall go into the darkest deepest woods Ha-ha." Eric said as he hugged Katie. "Yeah why not? Let's go! It'll be loads of fun. It will be way better than just sitting watching a horror movie." Cathy said. Good. I have them right where I want them. Now we will go and I can meet him. I smiled as I got up and held open the back door for my friends. We took the flashlights and headed towards the back gate. It was so dark I could barely see in front of me. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea Katie." Cathy said. "Don't be a chicken Cathy, Eric and I will be your knights in shining armour. We will protect you from all harm." I said jokingly. "Thanks. I feel so safe" Cathy said sarcastically as we walked through the back gate and headed for the forest. I could feel him pulling me closer and closer towards the spot where we would meet. Finally after waiting, I will see him for the first time.

**Mary's P.O.V**

"Beep!" my alarm clock woke me up from a light sleep. I looked at the time. It was 2:00 in the morning. Great. I knew I would fall asleep. I got up and started to walk downstairs, taking notice to the fact that it was awfully quiet. Did they really fall asleep already? I walked over to the living room to notice that the light was off, and the sleeping bags were empty. "Katie?... Katie?... Katie!... KATIE!" I screamed taking short breaks between her name each time I said it. She wasn't here. Neither were her friends. I went to the kitchen and noticed the back door was open, and so was the gate. "No….no…she couldn't have" I was on the verge of tears as I spoke to myself. Suddenly I heard a fait pitter patter of feet running down the hall towards the living room. I cautiously walked over and peered down the hall. Before I had a good chance to look, something little rushed past me and into the kitchen. It was so sudden that it almost knocked me down. I ran quickly into the kitchen as I heard the back door slam shut. I quickly looked out the back window, but nobody was there. I turned and looked on the table. There was a note that looked exactly like the last one I received. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read: "**SHE WON'T COME BACK." **In the same handwriting as last time. I sobbed quietly for a minute, holding the note, knowing what it meant. I couldn't have lost her….my only sister….forever? Suddenly I heard a bloodcurdling scream. "KATIE!" I yelled as I ran out the back door. Once I got to the opening of the forest, I saw two figures step out, one was Eric, and he was carrying…..Cathy. I ran to them. As I got closer, I noticed that Cathy's shirt was covered in blood. Eric yelled at me, half sobbing. "Help me! It was a bad decision to go in! I got separated from Cathy and Katie I did! Then I heard Cathy scream, and I found her like this….." "WHERE IS KATIE? TELL ME WHERE SHE WENT!" I screamed at them both but at Cathy mostly. Eric swore he didn't know, and Cathy couldn't talk. But after a while of yelling at her she said "dead." By this time my parents were outside, along with the cops, Eric and Cathy were sitting in the back of the cop car. "Our team is going to do a search for Katie. We'll find her. Don't worry." One cop officer said. But I knew they would never find her. And there was only one person who could, Me, because, I knew who took her.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for the positive reviews. This is my first time on fan fiction, and it makes me feel good to know people like my story.**

**:D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mary's P.O.V**

It has been a week since Katie's disappearance. My mom has started to go insane. She has been murmuring to herself, cleaning things that are already clean and calling Katie down for supper, even though she isn't there. My dad is leaving with her for a couple days to get her help. He has been so strong about this, even though he feels exactly the way the rest of the family does. Depressed. Sometimes I hear him crying at night, downstairs in the living room, while my mom is sleeping upstairs. It has been so hard, for everyone. But when he leaves, and he takes my mom with him, I am going to do some investigating. I don't care what the notes said, I will get Katie back. She will come back. I need to find the so called "Slenderman" and get her back.

"Ok um, Mary, I am going to take Sus- I mean, your mom to the hospital for a couple days. Are you sure you can be alone? I can call Aunt Sophie if you'd like to stay with you." My dad said. "I will be fine dad, really. I need some time to think alone anyways. I love you, and Mom, I love you too…" I said as my dad looked at me with concern. "I love you too Katie" My mom said. She just called me Katie. My mom just called me Katie! "No mom, this is Mary" I said. "Oh hi Mary." My mom said. "Bye dad." I said as I hugged him. "Bye Mary, I love you." He said hugging me back. "Love you too." I replied. With that, he left and took mom with him.

I spent the next hour sitting at my desk, thinking and writing down ideas of what could have happened that night, or how she ended up in the forest. Here are some of the Ideas:

They were playing truth or dare

They were bored

She was forced to by Slenderman or her friends.

She slept walked.

Those were all the ideas I had, until I went into her room. Then my ideas were narrowed down to one.

I got up and decided to check out her room. I turned and walked down the hall. Once I got to her door and touched the handle, I instantly let go. The handle was burning hot. "Oww!" I yelled. I went downstairs to get something to open it with. An oven mitt should work fine. I brought the mitt back upstairs and used it to open the door. Once I stepped in I couldn't believe my eyes. The walls, the bed, the dresser the window and the mirror were just covered in dark, gruesome drawings. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. This was what she was doing in her room all alone for hours. I started to cautiously look around at the drawing. Some of them were words saying things like "Don't look or he takes you" or "He sees you" and even "Run." Most of the drawings were of trees, and forests. The one drawing that disturbed me the most was of something that had looked like it had no eyes and it looked like it was screaming as loud as it could. Its palms were stretched outward, towards me, like it was trying to grab me and pull me closer. I shuddered as I looked at it. The other creepy thing was the drawing of a tall man with no face, wearing a suit with a tie, and he had a forest around him. There were words written above his head that said "Soon." I had a feeling that, that was in fact the Slenderman. I decided to leave the room as quick as possible. I turned and started for the door. I only stopped when I saw the note on her desk, in the same writing as the other notes I've gotten. It said: "**DON'T LOOK, OR HE'LL COME FOR YOU."** I wondered if that was a threat. Being in this room gave me the shivers, so I left, and took the note with me. Once I got back to my room, I started to realize how scary this actually was! I have nobody to help me. Not even my parents. I stood up and walked over to my window. As I was turning to go back to my desk, something caught my eye. I turned right back to look out the window. A tall man was standing right at the edge of the forest, it seemed like he was staring at me, but I couldn't be sure because, he had no eyes. I screamed and backed away from the window. As I was walking backwards, I tripped over something and fell. I quickly got up and looked out the window. The man was gone.


End file.
